Over The Rainbow
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: STD didn't happen to Emma, she & Jay only kissed at the ravine and that was it. When Sean finds out about it, he's still mad, and Emma is left alone for the night to think about what she really wants..and when she doses off watching The Wizard of Oz ..her dream world shows her whose her real dream boy and who she's suppose to be with. Oh Toto, we're not in Degrassi anymore..
1. Me or Him

_**Emma's point of view...**_

I hate to admit it, but my reputation does mean **a lot** to me, even if I seem to show people that I don't 'care' what they think about me.. In ways I don't.. but in this certain case, I do.. what would people _think _if they found out I, Emma Nelson, had a hot steamy make out session with my biggest, yet closest enemy Jay Hogart; the king of all bad boys, the ultimate evil and trouble maker **Jay Hogart**

That would rip my rep apart!

...especially when I was trying to prove I wasn't such a fool for bad boys anymore thanks to Sean Cameron...which didn't go according to plan since I may of gotten back together with him when he came back and ran Peter off.. which I'm sort of glad for...god Peter was such a creep and mistake.. why the heck did I go for him? Denial. I swear!

But to this day Sean still did **not** know about me kissing Jay at the ravine the other year when he was gone.. before Peter came into the picture.

I'm so good with numbers, classes, lab tests...yet, ask me boy questions and I'm clueless. I'd talk to Manny about it since she's the only one who knows about the kiss..but I'm too nervous...why does it still bug me? Why do I still think about that one night. . is it guilt? Or is it something else?

FLASHBACK...**noones point of view.**

_"Do you think I'm a freak?" Emma asked Jay, turning her head to look at him to find him already staring somewhat softly at her with his head a bit tilted, his eyes hard on her. It was the most serious maybe most sincere look she'd ever seen upon his face._

_They sat at the Ravine, infront of the bonfire sitting side by side on the top of a bench table. _

_Why'd she come? Well he did ask when he dropped her off at home after school today...but she meant why did she feel the PULL to come? Ask Emma Nelson a year ago to go meet Jay Hogart in a dark dangerous area and she'd cry out murder.. and no she couldn't tell you who would of done the murdering.. her and Jay both have had their say of words and torment, mostly him with the teasing since she's been forever stuck with the nickname Greenpeace._

_He answered her with just slowly shaking his head no, and they still stared deeply into anothers eyes. Emma tensed a bit, seeing him pierce his lips together tightly, glancing down at her lips and into her eyes again with such emotion that even she saw the hunger look in his eyes and she felt it deep in her too._

_Kinda scared her.. I mean, she was suppose to be all __**virtue **__right? And Jay had Alex, HIS GIRLFRIEND. Why were they even looking at another this way? He was a year and a half older and Emma was only 15 at the time so the new feelings she's never felt before were rushing through her until the two grabbed another and Jay kissed her so passionately she was already out of breath, but she could blame that on her heart that wouldn't beat properly and she whimpered in a moaning way into the kiss. That seemed to delight him and he cupped the back of her head, moving over her a bit to kiss her more deeply, his hands tangling into her hair and smoothing his fingers through it, loving the feel of her long blonde hair. The fire crackeled infront of them as they got lost in the kiss._

_Excitement, and maybe fear also flew through her. Jay was older, cooler, and one of the most wanted guys at Degrassi..why did he want little ol' her? Greenpeace.. Nature __freak__. But for some reason he insists he didn't think she was a freak.._

_Why did he have to be so confusing? At an age like this, it could really confuse a girl! Which was her reason to pull away after their tounges grazed anothers softly and he bit her lower lip a bit playfully, moving his hands to her hips as she put hers on his chest and pulled away, panting and wide eyed, staring baffled at him._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Emma still was out of breath and her chest hurt from even feeling it pound inside her. _

_STOP IT !_

_He stared bluntly back at her, those full lips of his spread apart in shock as his mouth hung a bit in shock too, "You kissed __**back**__." he declared, also out of breath and Emma's eyes seemed to bug out even more to that._

_She did._

_And she liked it. . and she wanted to do it again, which only meant she couldn't! She was in a bad place right? Everyone had been telling her she seemed 'different', with the shooting, Rick.. this was a bad idea, Jay was KNOWN for being __**bad so this HAD to be BAD. **_

_"This is wrong." Emma quickly insists, getting up and off the bench as fast as she could as he seemed to look unreadable for a moment before he snickered, shaking his head and looking back to the fire._

_"Yea, whatever you __**say**__, Emma" he taunted almost bitterly._

_Yeah, there was the mean ol' Jay. And wierd, he's never said her name before.. _

_"Well I doubt __**Alex **__would like to hear about this." Emma taunted back, putting her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. She stopped for a second, seeing him eye her with a look she couldn't read, once again, and it bothered her because he had this look on his face for a long moment while staring her up and down before turning back to the fire and nodding. _

_She nodded back, thinking that was there agreement to NEVER talk about this again._

END OF FLASHBAK.

So maybe they never talked about it, but Emma herself at least thought about it, specailly when back with Sean and he'd be around. They once shared a look when Sean asked them to catch him up on old times.. but thankfully he never looked into it.

Emma jumped when the phone rang and turned to it, "Hello?" she answered it.

"He knows." came that familiar voice

Ah, the devil himself.

"Jay?" Emma asked, standing up and looking around. She was home alone. Jay had gotten Sean a job since he moved back and was sleeping on her couch (Parents would DEFINITLY not allow Sean to sleep in her room..plus, Manny still lived here too so that'd be awkward..Manny had already walked in on them making out on her bed and now Manny knew how Emma felt when she once upon walked in on her and Craig on HER bed. Manny was so livid! Emma never understood why she got THAT mad.) Anyways, He now worked at the auto shop Jay did.

Jay would come over now and then to hangout with Sean. It was over with him and Alex..nobody found out why. She did think he was cheating on her with Amy.. that kinda stung Emma too a little wierdly.

"Emma." he snapped to make her listen and understand, "Sean **knows**."

"that.." she drifts off, replaying that kiss in her head from over a year ago. Sean knows about the kiss? How?!

"..that I _kissed _you, yeah."

Emma's heart fluttered and she bit her lower lip. It wasn't just him.

"We need to talk." snapped a voice by the door, slamming the door shut and Emma gasped a bit, twirling around to Sean in her door way and his fist looked like it was bleeding.

"Em? EMma?" came Jay's slightly erratic voice from the phone that she now held by her waist.

"Sean.." she said slowly, knowing his temper as his fists clenched and he stared at her with such pain and betrayl in his eyes, "We w**eren't **together at the time. You were **gone**." she explained, "In Wasaga."

"and when I'm back, d-does the 'feelings' for him go away?"

Woah, Emma stepped back like fire. Feelings? Were there feelings? It was like she was in a state of mind where she ignored those wondering feelings about Jay for as long as she could and now she rushed through her, admitting to herself that Jay was an important person that was apart of her life. He was witty, funny, such a jerk sometimes, but always entertaining and around.

But Sean was charming..a-and he had a big past with her! That had to mean something right? He clearly cared about her since he did a lot to get her back! And he came back for her, not Amy, not Ellie for some reason.. her. . She owed him her heart didn't she?.. So.. why couldn't she speak up? Say that she didn't have feelings for Jay?

Her phone line was dead now..and she put it on the couch as she looked back at Sean sadly, "Can we just talk?"

"We are talking!"

"Well now you're yelling!" she shouted back, her eyes widening and tearing up, not knowing how to handle this at all

He kept glaring at her, with his own tears burning his eyes and it hurt her to see him this way but she couldn't help but glance at his bloody fist and wonder with fear if he had hurt Jay and that made her more upset. This shouldn't be happening!

"you went behind my back with **my bestfriend!**" he looked disgusted, "With JAY! "

"Remember a time **you** picked him over me once **too **Sean, huh ?!" EMma hated being blamed for this.

Sean looked shocked she'd even bring that up, "_This _is **so much **more different."

"Is it?"

"You kissed him! And is this you saying you pick him over me?"

Emma choked on her next words and shut her mouth..."What?" she whispered.

Sean swallowed hard, and tried to reframe from looking so mad, and went serious, "Do you.. want J_ay_? Or me?"

Emma's mouth slowly fell, staring at him in disbelief as her eyes darted down at the ground and to the side wall in thought

Sean snickered sadly, looking down. She had to think about it?

"Em-" they both turned their heads towards Jay, who ran into her house and the door flew open as he stepped back and looked at them too, just as in shock.

Honestly though could he blame him for thinking Sean might come and punch her too? Guy had SERIOUS mental anger issues.

Emma's mouth hung widely now, and glared at Sean, "Can you NOT just talk like a human being instead of resorting to violence!?"

Jay's cheek was bruised, and his lip a bit busted. Had to admit though, some girls would find this hot..he looked even more bad ass and-

Emma shook her head when Sean snapped back at her, "How am I suppose to react when I found out my girl friend and best friend went behind my back-"

"We weren't dating!" "You weren't dating!" both Jay and Emma yelled at him at the same time and then avoided anothers gazes. God this was so awkward, Emma just wanted to die.

"You have to go and ruin everything good don't you Jay?" Sean went over just as Manny walked in and saw him shove Jay back, trying to get another fight.

"Woah!" Manny yelled, running between and Sean gritted his teeth but stepped back, not wanting to hurt Manny, and he paced madly back and forth.

"So I'm _ruined _now?" Emma taunted Sean's words, snickering in disbelief. Even Manny winced. That was a messed up thing to say.

"I-"

"You should go." Manny whispered to Sean and looked to Jay, "both of you." she grabbed the door again and held it wider, "OUT!" she yelled, "We don't need anymore boy drama!"

Emma rolled her eyes, that'd be the day! Both guys glared harshly at another as they left, both glancing once more at Emma who saddened and felt her heart fall.

When Manny shut the door behind them, Emma slumped down on the couch

"How did he find out?" Emma whispered, staring down.

Manny sat on the couch next to her, curling up beside and frowned, "Well.. guess he would of some day.. or felt the tension. I know I can always feel it between you and Jay"

Emma grumbled but nodded. Maybe that was true. .

Emma looked at Manny, seeing her look away and go into shock now. Wasn't it her part to be the one in shock right now?

"Jay ran in here like he was running from a tornado." she joked.

Emma smiled slightly, remembering him rush in. He did. She probably worried him though.. leaving the phone on during the fight with Sean but she was just so shocked and in the moment.

"Screw boys." Manny mumbled, grabbing the tv remote and pushing the couches' blanket over them, "Oh!" she happily patted Emma's knee, "Wizard of Oz!"

Emma smiled softly but also sadly. She tried to focus on the movie and just forget for at least an hour about what had just happened, and it was nice to watch the old flick especially as it rained outside and it was nice to listen to, plus the musical parts of the beautiful voice belonging to Dorothy..and soon Emma laid her head down on Manny's shoulder and closed her eyes...drifting off to sleep.


	2. Munchkin Land

DOROTHY-OVer the rainbow (Wizard of OZ)

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,**_

_**There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.**_

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do...come true.**_

_**someday I'll wish upon a star**_

_**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**_

_**Away above the chimney tops,**_

_**That's where you'll find me.**_

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.**_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow,**_

_**Why then - oh, why can't I?**_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly**_

_**Beyond the rainbow**_

_**Why, oh, why can't I?**_

Emma yawned, shutting her eyes tighter as she woke up and stretched a bit then fluttered her eyes open slowly and then opened them a bit more, noticing she was..outside?

Wow. It was a really nice day.. wasn't it raining? Was it the next day already?

Where was Manny?!

Emma sat up from lying on fresh green cut grass and flowers surrounded her and her eyes widened, turning her head back and forth seeing a familiar place around her.

No, a familiar SET.

She crawled up and dusted her knees off, looking around. This looked A LOT like munckin land.

"Hello?" she called, looking around at the small bright houses around her and they yellow brick road leading a path away.

She swallowed hard and looked down at her arm, raising it a bit so her other hand could pinch it and yelped, "ow!"

Ok. So not dreaming..but..where was she?

Not in Degrassi anymore..

"Manny!" she called, "This **isn't **funny anymore." she complained and gasped when the small houses doors began to open, little munchkins coming out.

Oh god this was real.

They began talking to another as they came out, walking over to where she stood and eyeing her, their high pitch voices filling her ears.

"W-where am I?" she asked when some finally reached her. God there was atleast 100 standing before her.

Suddenly she yelped again, jumping back when a floating pink bubble came into her view, and popped, right before her turning into a body figure, wearing Glenda the good witch's bright pink puffy dress and tall crown.

MANNY!?

"Are you a good witch..or a bad witch?" Manny giggled at Emma, tilting her head and holding her wand.

Emma darted her eyes weirdly at Manny to the munchkins and back at Manny, "d-did I die or something?" she had to ask.

Manny laughed again, "OH gosh no. You're in Munchkin land" she explained and the little munchkins were giggling too.

"Manny this isn't funny." Emma said more seriously, looking down at herself and realising she was wearing the classic Dorothy costume.

"You know my name?" Manny asked, slightly confused but still smiling.

"Oh I get it. Here, let me entertain you." Emma said rolling her eyes and qouted the movie, "_I'm not a witch at all! I'm Dorothy! I'm from Kansas_."

"Why hello Dorothy..and thankyou, for the munckins called to me, saying the new witch just dropped a house on the bad witch."

Emma could only stare and shook her head, "Ok. My name is **Emma**, a-and I'm not **here **this is..a joke." she insisted, looking up at the sky.

What was happening?

Fine. She'd play along. What was it that sent her home again? The shoes right? She looked down at her feet and happily took notice the shiney red shoes were on her.

"Ok Emma, all the munckins want to know if you're good, or bad."

"But I already told you! I'm not a witch at all!" Emma exclaimed and shut her eyes tight, groaning. She had answered naturally and that was actually the line straight from the movie!

She shook her head, fine. Act is out, get out. good plan! Oh, here comes the movies number. Emma leaned against a tree, watching Manny start the start of the song and just kept leaning on the tree to control herself and think this through as the munchkins danced and sung around her.

_Munchkins: __**the house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch  
It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch  
Which was not a healty situation for the wicked witch!  
The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch  
It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch  
Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch  
Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch  
Of what was once the wicked witch!**__  
_  
Emma yelped when a munchkin went infront of her and then some crowded around, singing some more and she shook her head. How the hell did it end up like this?

Sean and Jay had done it! They made her insane, she swore it.

Finally, the munckins got to their last part of the song

(Munchkins)  
_**Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch!  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead**_

"What a nice song." Emma said, baring a wide fake smile and clapped her hands, "So I'm going to follow the yellow brick road right?" she asked and went to turn to start.

"Oh!" Manny yelled before Emma could take another step and grabbed her arm as red smoke bombed in the middle of munchkin land and the munchkins screamed, holding onto another or running and back into their little houses.

Emma's eyes widened, seeing the witch with green skin, turning around repeatingly to glare at everyone and holding her broom

O-oh my god! It was Alex!

Emma tried not to giggle and then snapped the smirk off her face when Alex turned to her, and evil look upon her face and Emma swallowed hard, playing with her hair nervously that was held in low piggy tails.

Emma jumped beside Manny when Alex charged over and pointed at her feet, "give me them! Now! They have no use for you!"

Manny leaned by Emma's ear, "If they weren't so powerful, she wouldn't want them so badly."

Emma stared wide eyes at the green skinned Alex who angrily squinted her eyes and raised her broom

"Watch it." Manny warned Alex, "You have no power here. Be gone before someone drops a house on you too."

"very well." stiffened Alex but pointed her finger with a long black nail on the end of it at Emma, "But I'll get you my _pretty_..soon!"

Everyone screamed again when another bomb of red smoke went off, and Alex had disappeared with it, leaving themwith another again.

"This isn't good." Emma whimpered with a highish pitch voice and blinked, looking around and back to Manny.

Manny put her hands on her shoulders, "You must go to the Wizard of Oz."

"Alright, I'll go." muttered Emma, ready to get this over with.

Manny called after her, "But you don't know where he lives!"

"Emerld city. Follow the yellow brick road, blah blah blah." Emma called over her shoulder and began to mutter, folliwing the brick road down.

She could hear all the munchkins from a far yelling goodbye and singing 'follow the yellow brick road' but she didn't have time for the show, and she finally faded away down the path.

About 20 minutes in, Emma stood by a cornfiled and leaned on a tree tiredly, "What am I doing?" she asked herself and looked down at her feet.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

She clapped them together and shut her eyes, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." she chanted and slowly peaked an eye open.

WHAT?!

It didn't work?

She tried again and still, she was on the yellow brick road and she groaned and looked around, "Well where am I now?" she groaned, not knowing what to do next or what way Emerald city was.

"Most people tend to go that way!" she heard a voice and screamed, turning around to a scare crow on a stick but she knew very well it had to be real and eyed it closer.

"D-did you speak?" she asked and eyed it. It looked familiar.

"Some people go both ways!" he finally spoke and pointed at both directions at the intersection she was stuck at and she started giggling, knowing who it was now as she listened to the voice and caught his eyes.

"J.t!" she exclaimed.

J.t was the scarecrow.

"Easy now." warned J.T as she went around him and untied his strings to make him unlock from the stick and come with her, "EASY!" he yelled once mroe when he started to fall and shouted out, landing hard ont he ground.

Emma cringed, "J.T are you okay!?" she ran around the stick and over to him as he jumped up, shoving straw back into his shirt.

"Oh sure! I only fell on my head." he confirms.

Emma winced, not sure if that was sarcasm or not.

"I don't have a brain." he said with a shrug, waving off her concern.

Emma held a crooked grin and led him down the path, "Come with me, we'll find you one and ask Oz for one for you."

"Really?!" he asked hopefully and followed her quickly, "Wait ! WHO are you? How do you know my name?"

Emma giggled and wrapped her arm around his arm, at least she had J.T with her now! She was feeling the next number and started it off, singing and he happily sung with her..

"Ohhhh we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" they sang and skipped down the yellow brick road


End file.
